


Egg Snog

by alliaskofyou, TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Dial, Drunk Greg, M/M, unnecessary star wars reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Greg gets drunk and calls John to confess his love for a certain Holmes





	Egg Snog

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, John, s’me.”

 

“Greg-”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You know who it is. Just listen. We’re friends, right? I need to tell you somethin’ and you ‘ave to listen because you’re the only other one that has a Holmes problem. No one else will understand. I admit I’ve ‘ad a few drinks but I knew before I ‘ad the drinks, I was just too coward to say anythin’. You’ve done this whole thing already, so it’ll be easy for you to listen. Are you listenin’? You’re listenin’.

 

Look, see, there’s been somethin’ between us for a while now, right, and I thought it was friendship. You know, someone to talk to over a glass o’ Whiskey when the tides in, yeah? Well, this time of year he does like ‘is egg snog. Egg nog! Jesus, see what he does, messin’ up words in my ‘ead. 

 

It is nice to be with him, though. It’s nice to have someone to just exist with in the same space. You know that. You’ve got His Nibs. But I want more! That’s why I’m tellin’ you. No, that’s why I’m askin’ you. How did you get to where you are now without killin’ ‘im? Ha! No, no. That was a joke. Sorry. No. For real, how did you get to where you are now without ruinin’ anythin’?

 

I know I want him. Kind of think I need ‘im, to be honest. Don’t know what my life would be like without the daft bugger!

 

He does all this amazing stuff for Sherlock and for his job and for everyone but ‘imself and he doesn’t know how much he is appreciated. He is so special... So special.

 

Ha! He does this thing where he smiles but he doesn’t smile and I know that I’m the only one in the room that knows because it’s just for me, and he has this way of looking down at people even if they’re taller than ‘im but he’s never done that to me, never, and he sort of drifts towards me in a room full of people like he only feels safe with me, I don’t even think he knows he’s doin’ it.

 

It’s killin’ me, John. It’s killin’ me because I know that he feels the same but won’t ever say anythin’ and I don’t know how to tell him that it’s alright, that I feel it too, without losing everything we have already.

 

So, how do I do it, John? How do I tell him that I am madly in love with him and can’t imagine another day that doesn’t have him in it?”

 

“Um…”

 

“John? You there, mate?”

 

“Gregory.”

 

“Oh buggering sh-”

 

“Gregory?”

 

“Hi, yeah, what? Yeah. Dropped my phone. Um… Mycroft, I am so sorry. I thought I called John.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

“You didn’t need to listen to all that drivel, Myc. I’m drunk. You should have hung up on me.”

 

“No, I don’t think I should have.”

 

“Right. Yeah. I… Sorry, um…”

 

“Gregory?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“This ‘him’ that you are referring to. I do believe you have his attention.”

 

“You mean… You-”

 

“Yes. I do.”

 

“Say it?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.”


End file.
